SWD: I Think We Need A Map
by Stronger123
Summary: Sequel to Sorry! Wrong Dimension! Must have read that for this to make sense. The girls are reappearing all over the world, and as more questions are answered, more are asked. Starting with: Who wants them dead? Multiple OC's based on real people
1. Appearing

**WOAH! First chapter! So, I don't own ****_Young Justice_****, I own Astrid, ****_Sunset22_**** owns Lydia, ****_Cherryblosssom24_**** owns Bella, ****_rainbow22_**** owns Anna, ****_retart3_**** owns Grace and vanillaautumm98 owns Quanta, kinda a long disclaimer. Also, I own most of the plot but with some help with my awkward friends mentioned previously... This is the sequel to ****_Sorry! Wrong Dimension!_**** And you must have read that for this to make sense... :)**  
**~ Stronger**

* * *

LYDIA'S POV  
Lydia groaned as she woke up on the hard concrete floor.  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" The question was followed by psychotic laughter, chilling Lydia to the bone. She looked up at the person who had spoken, seeing green hair, a pale face, blood red lips, and a crowbar. Joker. Without thought, Lydia borrowed Flash's powers, and sped out the dirty warehouse before anyone could comprehend what was going on. She hadn't noticed Nightwing watching from the rafters.

* * *

ASTRID'S POV  
Astrid woke to darkness. Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, letting her see the rock walls surrounding her on all sides. She had no room to spread her wings, so she settled for the next best thing; crawl until she could.

* * *

BELLA'S POV  
Bella sat up, scanning the surrounding desert. All she could see was sand, and she knew she would die soon in this oven, as the sun beat down. Bella licked her dry lips, picked a direction, and started walking.

* * *

ANNA'S POV  
Anna looked around her at the bustling city streets. China was a large place, and she had no clue what dimension she was in. She glanced down at her ring, seeing it had stopped with nine minutes to spare. Right, now all she needed was a plan of action.

* * *

GRACE'S POV  
Grace glanced around at the rainforest, listening to each and every bird call, trying to determine where she was. She decided she was somewhere in the Amazon rainforest. She climbed to the top of a tree, and looked at her surroundings. All she could see for miles was the canopy of trees.

* * *

QUANTA'S POV  
Quanta knew this place, her parents took her here every year. Boston. After trying her powers, she decided she was on Earth 16, and she also decided it was high time for Boston to have a hero.

* * *

LYDIA' S POV  
Lydia slowed to a stop beneath a tree in Gotham park. She looked around. It was cloudy night, but no batsignal shining for once. She took a deep breath, and sat down. She could go to Wayne Manor, she was sure Alfred would let her in, call Dick. But she could also just go to the zeta beam and head home. The last thing she recalled was talking to Bella, with nine minutes to spare, with all their stuff already on its way to Earth 16. Then a strange tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach, spreading out and enveloping her body. And finally, blackness.  
"Lydia?" A voice asked from the shadows. A voice she recognised.  
"Nightwing?" She squinted into the gloom. Nightwing stepped out.  
"Thank God you're alright," he pulled her in for a hug.  
"What happened?" She stepped away, keeping her hands on his shoulders.  
"Your dimension exploded, with you in it," Nightwing looked concerned, even through the mask.  
"What about the other girls?" Lydia bit her lip.  
"That's just it, we don't know. We thought you were dead," he shook his head.  
"Well how about we head back to the cave and finish Christmas? I'm sure the girls will come back, like I have," Lydia reasoned.  
"Lydia, it's the 3rd of January. You've been missing for nine days."

* * *

"It's possible a combination of the ring and your meta gene brought you back, but we have no way to see if the others are alive. For all we know, they could have appeared in a volcano or something," Nightwing shook his head, continuing his drive to the nearest zeta beam. He was riding his motorbike through Gotham, Lydia clinging tightly to his waist. She didn't fancy being a splat on the road.

"I could try their powers, you know I can't borrow someone's powers if they're dead," Lydia reasoned.  
"But you can't borrow Astrid's powers, because of her mark," Nightwing sighed, pulling up outside the abandoned phone booth.  
"Didn't you put trackers in the rings? I thought you would, being you..." Lydia smirked as she walked over to the phone booth and opening the door.  
"I did! But they may have been fried, and they only narrow it down to a ten mile radius," Lydia transported to the cave, Nightwing close behind.  
"We can try," Lydia said flatly, right before she was a assaulted by a multitude of hugs.  
"You're alright!" Cassie grinned.  
"What happened?" Batgirl asked.  
"We thought you were dead!" Karen exclaimed.  
"I'm fine, I got back here somehow. We just need to track the other girls and see if they're all right," Lydia said, sending Nightwing a look, telling him to start tracking. He quickly walked over to the questions.  
Lydia walked into the centre of the room, and floated up in a water bubble like she had when she first arrived.  
"Bella's OK," she sighed, landing again.  
"And Anna," she turned visible again.  
"Quanta's good too," she let the pen fall, but let it shift density so it fell through the table.  
"Grace is fine," she finished, and turned back to Nightwing. Little red dots were blinking all over a map of the globe, never settling in one place for long.  
"It can't track them, can it?" Batgirl asked, coming to stand up beside Lydia. Finally, one red dot labelled ´Lydia´ stopped in Happy Harbor, blinking incessantly as other red dots slowed down, but never fully stopped.  
"Well we know my ring works," Lydia sighed.  
"Let's go to bed, it may have found them by the morning," Nightwing decided. They regretfully made their way to bed, all having a lot to think about.

* * *

GRACE' S POV  
Grace slowly made her way through the dense trees, making slow progress. She had found a Swiss army knife wedged into the bark if a tree, and she had taken it by shifting its density, and she was using it to cut the undergrowth when it got too thick. She glanced around, still seeing no signs of humanity. She sighed, and got back to hacking at the plants.

* * *

QUANTA'S POV  
Quanta looked at her handiwork. A homemade green domino mask, a green dress and black leggings, as close as she could get to her Kinesis outfit with out seeming suspicious. She glanced up and out of the alley she had been sitting in for the majority of the day, and saw the sun setting. Kineses was about to make a reappearance, but this time, in Boston.

* * *

ANNA'S POV  
The Chinese airport was full of people. An invisible Anna watched the departure screen, waiting for it to change to English. When it did, she noted a flight was leaving in an hour, for Metropolis.

* * *

ASTRID' S POV  
It was all the same, darkness and rock. The cave was cold, and you could hear the drip drip drip of water echoing from somewhere down a dark tunnel. Astrid still had no clue what time it day it was, and still didn't have enough room to spread her wings and teleport away.

* * *

BELLA' S POV  
The sand sunk slightly under every step she took, as slowly steam rose from her body and into the air. Being 95% water instead of the usual 80%, she was much more susceptible to heat, evaporation and dehydration. The sun was still high in the sky, and Bella sighed, but carried on walking.


	2. Boston

**Hey guys! Ok, so Guest all my update times are on my profile, and tigrun I'm glad you liked it! I've also put up the basic facts about all the OC'S on my profile, I just need all the people who own the characters to write a background story... So yes, thanks for all the reviews, and for the disclaimer see chapter 1...**

* * *

TEAM'S POV  
"We have news, of an unknown vigilante in Boston, showing themselves for the first time last night. Blue Beetle, you and Batgirl will take the zeta beams and go out and talk to them, try and get them to join the team. You leave in 5," Nightwing commanded, looking at the two said heroes pointedly. Lydia had arrived yesterday, and the blinking red dots on the map showed no signs of stopping. Blue and Batgirl nodded, before walking towards the zeta tubes.  
They stepped out into the streets of Boston, where the sun was just starting to set. They waited at the top of the tallest building in sight, and waited for any sign of movement that could be the vigilante.  
"We are going to have to split up, if we're going to find them faster," Batgirl lowered the binoculars from her eyes.  
"Yeah, you take the north and I take the south?" Blue asked, after suggestion from the Scarab.  
"Can I join in?" Came a voice they recognized.  
"No Quanta," Batgirl shook her head, "wait, Quanta?" Batgirl and Blue spun round in shock, as the blonde girl smirked.  
"Hi guys," Kineses did a small, two finger wave.  
"Kineses!" Blue sprung towards said girl, pulling her into a hug.  
"Hey Blue," she whispered into his ear, or where his ear would be if be wasn't wearing armour.  
"I missed you," he replied.  
"Missed you too," she giggled slightly, pulling away.  
"If you two are done, Kineses were you the unknown vigilante?" Batgirl asked, walking over to the two.  
"Yeah, that was me," Kineses shrugged.  
"Batgirl to base, the unknown vigilante is Kineses," Batgirl spoke into her comm.  
"Her dot just stopped, we were about to call you," Nightwing replied.  
"Bit late now," Batgirl muttered, rolling her eyes at her friend.  
"Bring her back to base," Nightwing ordered, before ending the call.  
"Come on, back to base," Batgirl looked at the Beetle and telekinetic, who nodded before heading towards the nearest zeta beam, the location of Quanta knew nothing.

* * *

ANNA'S POV  
She had never done anything this risky in her life before. I mean, using your invisibility to sneak onto a plane to Metropolis from China is pretty hard. For one, she can't walk into anyone, and two, the distortion she leaves behind her when she moves could get spotted. She gulped, about to board said plane, grateful she had made it so far. Breathing out quietly, she stepped into the plane.

* * *

GRACE' S POV  
She was drenched to the bone, and extremely grumpy. She had been bitten, growled at, cut and bruised by all sorts of plants and animals, and decided she would use some of her precious energy reserve to density shift through plants. But because of this, she was tiring quickly.

* * *

ASTRID' S POV  
The lack of breathing room was getting to her. The lack of company was getting to her. The lack of food and water was getting to her. All in all, Astrid was cold, tired, dehydrated, hungry, taking to herself and claustrophobic. It was official, she hated caves.

* * *

BELLA' S POV  
Her eyes were aching, with nothing but sand to see for the past two days. Occasionally she saw a lemonade stand, but she knew now her addled brain was tricking her. She sighed, stumbling onwards.

* * *

TEAMS POV  
KINESES B-26, BATGIRL B-16, BLUE BEETLE B-22 echoed round the cave.  
"Quanta!" Lydia came out if nowhere, flying towards said girl.  
"Lydia! Have you heard from any of the others?" Quanta asked, worried.  
"No. I've been trying out their powers every day, and there's a problem. They're slowly getting weaker."


	3. Arguments

**Good morning... Well, as my last chapter was so short I decided to put another short one up now... So... Thanks for all the reviews... Disclaimer see chapter 1**

* * *

ANNA'S POV  
That was it. She was never sneaking onto a plane again. Especially a 12 hour flight from China to Metropolis, where she had to stand the entire journey and dodge any air hostesses that happened to be walking around. But she had made it, with a few close calls here and there, to Metropolis. The only problem was she had no clue where the zeta tube was in this city. Faintly, she heard a loud boom and screaming, so she decided she could meet up with Superman there. She ran at top speed over the rooftops, invisible mind you.  
She came across Superman fighting what looked like a large robot, with solver and blue accents, that was crashing down buildings.  
"Need a hand?" She became visible, but only after making sure the sunglasses she had bought a couple of months ago were on her face.  
"Anwel? We thought you were dead! Oh, and why not, Superboy's worried sick," he shouted back, narrowly avoiding the robots blue fist.  
Anwel slipped back into invisibility, leaping onto Supermans back as a springboard, before flipping onto the robots exposed neck. She opened the clasp, taking out a large black box. The robot powered down, and started to fall, but at the last moment Anwel became visible and Superman caught her.  
"Superman! Is this your new protégé?" A woman came running up to them. Lois Lane. Superman chuckled.  
"No. She's Alwel, Gypsys protégé, but she was just visiting and needed help getting home," he smiled at Lois.  
"Hi," Anwel smiled, before turning to Superman. "Which way?"She asked.  
"I'll give you a ride," a quickly picked her up and flew a few blocks away from the scene of the fight.  
"Down there," he pointed towards what Anna assumed to be the zeta beam.  
"Thanks," she grinned.

* * *

TEAM POV  
"Well, we've found Lydia and Quanta but ho-" Nightwing was cut off by the announcement of Anwel entering.  
"Hey guys, do you know how hard it is to sneak on a plane from China to Metropolis, then find the zeta beam? Really, you should try it sometime," Anna walked in, smiling widely.  
"Anna!" Connor ran towards her, picking her up and swinging her round in a circle. She laughed, as the rest of the team swarmed her.  
"Hey, where's the others?" Anna asked as Connor set her down. Nightwing and Lydia shared a look.  
"I think it's about time to tell you something,"Nightwing sighed.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know if Astrid's dead or alive," Anna hissed, dangerously calm.  
"Just that, I can't test out her powers because of her mark," Lydia sighed. Anna gaped at her angrily, looking slightly like a guppy, before storming out the room.  
"Anna!" Connor ran after her.  
"Leave me alone Connor," she growled. Connor had never seen Anna this angry before, if she was Bella she would be evaporating. She stalked into the library, walking behind a bookshelf.  
"Anna," he sighed, catching her shoulder and turning her to face him.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just worried," She rested her head on his chest.  
"It's OK," he ran his hands through he hair and kissed her gently.  
"I'm sorry," she said again.

* * *

LYDIA AND NIGHTWINGS POV  
"I'm going to find them," Lydia said, picking up her coat.  
"No, you don't even know where they are. You have an entire planet to search," Nightwing shook his head, blocking her way to the zeta beam.  
"I don't care, I'm going out," Lydia said, trying to walk past him.  
"No," he rejected her idea.  
"Yes,"  
"No,"  
"Urg," Lydia did her infamous ´Lydia Grunt´ and stormed off to her room. Nightwing sighed, rubbing his forehead. Why was Lydia being so difficult?

* * *

ASTRIDS POV  
Just up ahead, she could see space. Enough space to spread her wings. Inspired by this, she felt a sudden burst of energy.

* * *

GRACES POV  
She sat at the base of a tree, starring at nothing. Her eyes didn't focus, and as the temperature rose higher and higher as noon came, she lost more and more energy.

* * *

BELLAS POV  
Her legs collapsed underneath her, her head hitting the sand. The sky above her spun in circles, and she booked rapidly, trying to get her sight back. Her eyebrows met in the middle as she saw the steam rising off of her. Shame, she never got to go to Narnia.


	4. Steam

**Evening! And how are you all today? So, I had 6 math lectures today (groan) and still had time to write this (yay)! Either way, see chapter 1 for disclaimer. Thanks for all the reviews too, they mean a lot...**

* * *

TEAMS POV  
"We have a lock on Bellas coordinates!" Nightwing ran towards the holo-earth, staring at the blinking red dot labelled Bella. He swallowed when he read her position. The middle of the Sahara desert.  
"Bart, run to these coordinates and bring Bella back, we won't get there fast enough," Bart nodded, pulling down his goggles as he ran out if the mountain.  
"I'm going too," Lydia ran to get her coat from her room.  
"No, you're not fast enough, Bart will get her back here before you know it," Nightwing argued.  
"I'll borrow his powers," Lydia shrugged.  
"No, you don't have permission," he shook his head.  
"She's my sister!" She cried.  
"And I don't want you getting hurt," Nightwing counter argued.  
"You know something?" Lydia exploded, "we have been having more and more arguments, and you're way too overprotective. I'm fed up of it! I think we should break up," she crossed her arms, mentally cursing herself. She really should think before she speaks.  
"What?" Nightwing stuttered, taken aback.  
"You heard," she couldn't take it back now. She turned to the door, and opened it to reveal Batman.  
"Seriously! I swear you eavesdrop on everything," Lydia fumed, storming past him to the infirmary, where she knew Bart would bring Bella.

* * *

IMPULSES POV  
Where was she? She had to be alive, she just had too! She was Bella, Narnia loving, Hogwarts attending, unicorn riding Bella! He suddenly saw something out of place for a desert. A girl, who was steaming. Correction, Bella, who was steaming.  
"Bella!" He cried, running over to her.  
"Hey! I'm just gonna go join Astrid's angel friends..." Bella trailed off, smiling at the sky.  
"Oh no you don't, you're coming with me," Bart quickly picked her up and sped off, back towards Happy Harbour.

* * *

"Coming through!" Bart shouted as he raced in too fast for the zeta beams to register him. The team barely had time to jump out of the way before he came careening through, knocking over the slower members of the team.  
He rushed to the infirmary, where Lydia and a few doctors were already waiting, and laid Bella in one of the beds. Bart and Lydia were quickly shooed from the room, and waited anxiously in silence for almost an hour.  
"She's stable," a doctor came out of the infirmary, but we had to drug her. She will be hallucinating, and won't be able to comprehend reality. No visitors until tomorrow," the doctor hustled away. Lydia and Bart shared a look.  
"Bella, on drugs," Bart started.  
"Bad, very bad," Lydia gulped.


	5. Intruder Alert

**Hello! I'm sorry for the short chapters, but Map will in the end be a short story, just filling in the gaps between the first and the third. The reviews are all great, and for the disclaimer, see chapter one, oh, and I don't own any Harry Potter hints ;)**

* * *

NIGHTWINGS POV  
It was past midnight, and Nightwing was still awake, working on tracking the girls. Bella was still unconscious, Astrid and Grace were still missing, and the girls that had been found deep into worry.  
He was thinking hard, why would Lydia break up with him? He needed a way to get her back, and started thinking about whatever she had said to him, back before Christmas.  
INTRUDER ALERT, Nightwing spun round as the glowing light behind him diminished. He silently cursed the alarm, knowing the whole mountain was awake now. INTRUDER ALERT, the alarm paused for a second as the light faded completely, INTRUDER RECOGNIZED, ELOHIM B-27. Nightwing rushed over to the girl.  
"Nightwing?" Astrid asked, barely having any energy to talk.  
"Be quiet now, I'm taking you to the infirmary," He didn't need to speak, for Astrid was already unconscious. He laid her on the bed, and attached an IV line just before the doctors rushed in, and made him wait outside.  
"Where is she?" Anna demanded, worried as she rounded the corner to the waiting room.  
"The infirmity. We're not aloud in, the doctors are there," Nightwing blocked her path, glad Robin wasn't here tonight. Connor came up behind her and pulled her into a hug as her body was racked with sobs.  
To door to the infirmary opened, revealing a tired and stressed looking doctor.  
"She's alive," the doctor said, before continuing on about Astrids state.  
"You go in, I'm going to tell Robin," Nightwing nodded towards Anna, and headed for the Batcave.

* * *

ANNA AND ASTRIDS POV  
"Hey Astrid," Anna sat by her sisters bed, not really sure what to say.  
"We only have to get Grace back now, and we'll all be fine. And Bellas on drugs, I'll take blackmail photos for you. You know we were missing for 9 days before we came back to Earth-16? It's strange, isn't it? Not having 9 days in our memory because we weren't anywhere. I was so worried about you," Anna leant forward and hugged her sister.  
"I'll come visit tomorrow, OK?" The older girl said, before leaving the room, not letting her tears overflow.

* * *

BELLAS POV  
Bella sat up in bed, the drugs that had kept her unconscious finally wearing off. She stood up, and looked around the infirmary. All was quiet, except the sound of two beeping machines. One of which she was attached to, the other Astrid was. Bella walked over to her friend, staring down at her.  
"Trevor," she poked Astrid.  
"Trevor wake up, I know you're a toad but wake up," Bella poked the angel again.  
At that moment, Lydia walked in to visit her sister, and intercepted the third poke.  
"Ginny!" Bella smiled, then, "Trevor, I told you to wake up."  
"Bella," Lydia calmly laid a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Do you want to come to Narnia with me?"  
"I'm not Bella, I'm Hermione. And... Narnia?" Bella, apparently now Hermione, squeaked, eyes rolling to the back of her skull as she fainted.  
Lydia picked her sister up, and laid her back on her bed, before leaving the room again, glad her drugged sister wasn't too much hassle. Yet.

* * *

GRACES POV  
Grace sipped from the river. It wasn't as clean as it could be, but it would have to do. She was living in the fruits and berries she found in the forest, traveling at night because it was cooler, and saved energy. She still had no clue were she was, and how the other girls were. But she was managing here, with the knife at her hip and food and water all around. In fact, she was even getting a tan. Running a hand through her hair, she walked on.

* * *

ROBIN AND BATMANS POV  
"Anything on what the riddles answer Is?" Batman asked, turning to his protégé. Riddler was planning an attack on the city, and everything was hidden in the riddle he had given Batman.  
"Not yet," Robin sighed. His full focus wasn't on the riddle, he had had no word if Astrid yet. NIGHTWING B-01 echoed from the zeta beam, as said vigilante walked in.  
"Tim?" He asked, removing his mask. Tim knew it was serious from his older brothers tone.  
"What is it?" Tim asked worried.  
"We found Astrid," when Tim tried to push past him, he blocked the younger boys way.  
"She's severely dehydrated, starving, lacking in vitamins and minerals. And her energy levels... I'm sorry Tim, the only way to keep her alive was if we put her into a medically induced coma."


	6. Kobra

**Don't keep expecting Tuesday updates, I was in a good mood... Well, I have a scene in here certified for cuteness by my self proclaimed romance all knowing friend, Sunset22, who is still single... You'll know it when you see it. Thanks for all the reviews, you're all awesome, and for the disclaimer see previous chapter. I also don't own Harry Potter...**

* * *

NIGHTWING AND BATMANS POV  
"It's not healthy for Tim," Nightwing shook his head, watching the cameras over Batmans shoulder.  
"I know. But if he didn't sit by Astrids bed everyday then he'd be a lot worse," Batman reasoned. Nightwing sighed.  
"I suppose you're right," he ran a hand through his hair, before walking to the zeta beams. He had someone he needed to make amends with.

* * *

LYDIAS POV  
She was dealing with a lot of different emotions at the moment. Regret, from breaking up with Nightwing. Stress, from her sister being high on drugs. Unhappiness, from seeing everybody else, minus Gar and Robin, happy in their relationships. Cassie and Batgirl had relationships out side of the team, though how they did it Lydia had no clue. A knock at the door brought her out of her trance.  
"Come in, it's open," she said without glancing up. The door slid open with a whoosh, and music started to play.  
"Remember when you said you'd hear me someday?" Lydia looked up, shocked, straight into the unmasked eyes of Dick Grayson. He took out his phone, and We Belong Together from Toy Story 3, one of Lydias favourite movies. He sang the lyrics, who cares if the actual song was written for friendship? The meaning could be changed.

The song finished, and Lydia stood there, staring at Dick.  
"Take me back?" He asked. In answer, she just kissed him.

* * *

ROBIN, ASTRID AND BELLAS POV  
Robin watched Bella move around the other side of the infirmary from his spot in the chair by Astrids bed.  
"Bella," he started, "crucio won't work, it's a Harry Potter spell, and you're not a witch even if Harry was real," he wasn't really in the mood to put up with this.  
"It's Hermione, not Bella! And Neville, I don't like you any more. And neither does Trevor, that's why he won't wake up," she pointed at Astrid, and Robin winced. That actually hurt.  
"Avada kadava!" Bella pointed at Robin, before promptly fainting backwards onto her bed. Robin sighed, and looked down at Astrid. No, he wouldn't dwell on the things a drugged Bella had said.

* * *

NIGHTWING, MISS MARTIAN AND BEAST BOYS POV  
"I need you two to go undercover in the Amazon rainforest, apparently Kobra is mixing Venom and an unknown substance. No fighting, just watch and learn as much as possible," Nightwing commanded, before walking out the room.  
Miss Martian and her little brother, Beast Boy, climbed on the bio-ship before taking off and flying towards the amazing rainforest.  
"ETA 26 minutes," Miss M said to her brother.  
"Cool, I haven't been on a mission for ages," BB grinned, staring out of the bio-ships window over the sea.

* * *

The bio-ship touched down somewhere in the Amazon, and BB easily changed into a toucan, flying high to get a perspective of the area.  
"Mind link established," Miss M said, using her camouflage and flying up with the toucan.  
"Shall we follow the smoke?" Gar asked, turning towards said smoke.  
"Yes," Miss M nodded, even though he couldn't see her. They touched down in the blackened earth, looking around themselves at the Venom mixing building that was in ruins.  
"What do you think happened?" An awed BB asked, turning back to his monkey boy form.  
"I don't know," Miss M breathed in deeply.  
"Took you guys long enough," a voice chuckled behind them.  
"Grace!" Gar threw himself at his best friend, who laughed. Grace seemed fine, if a little too thin, with only skin wounds to show.  
"Ok, BB, I need to breath," Grace eventually gasped.  
"Sorry," he pulled himself off of her.  
"Hey Miss M," Grace smiled at the Martian.  
"Hi Grace," she smiled.  
"How are the others? I'm sure I'm not the only one who got dumped somewhere random," Grace asked, worried about her friends, and in some ways, her family.  
"They're fine, you're the last one back. But, Bella's on drugs, and Astrid's in a coma," Miss M said, apologetically.  
"Oh," Grace sighed.  
"By the way I got all the information on Kobra, here's a couple of samples," Grace handed them a notebook and two stoppered tubes, containing variably coloured substances.  
"Thanks," Miss M said, taking the items.  
"C'mon, everyone will be glad to see you," and BB dragged her off towards the bio-ship.

* * *

"Hey guys! Look who we found!" Gar dragged Grace into the common room, and the team's turned round impatiently.  
"Grace!" Quanta hugged her friend.  
"Scabbers! You brought Crookshanks," Bella squeaked. Grace looked at Gar in confusion.  
"She's given everyone names from Harry Potter. I'm Scabbers, apparently you're Crookshanks, Astrid is Trevor, Robin is Neville, Nightwing is Harry, Lydia is Ginny, Bart is Mr Invisible Unicorn Man called Ron, Bella is Hermione, M'Gann is Draco, L'Gann is Crabbe, Quanta is Luna, Anna is Cho Chang, Connor is Cedric Diggory, Batman is Voldemort, and everyone else has been avoiding her," Gar grinned. Grace laughed, remembering Bella was on drugs.  
"Can I visit Astrid?" She asked.  
"Trevor's in the infirmary, with Neville," Bella nodded. Grace thanked her, and disappeared off to the infirmary.

* * *

ASTRID, GRACE, AND ROBINS POV  
As Grace walked into the infirmary, Robin looked up.  
"Grace! You're back!" He didn't move from his spot beside Astrids bed.  
"How is she?" Grace walked over to her unconscious friend.  
"She's doing well, her energy levels are rising and the doctors say it should be fine to wake her within the week!" Robin grinned. Grace looked at him, seeing his face light up at the prospect of Astrid waking.  
"You really like her don't you?" She smiled softly at him.  
"Yeah," he blushed, "do you have someone?"  
Grace just laughed cryptically, turning her gaze back to Astrid. Robin narrowed his eyes. He didn't like unanswered questions.


	7. Unanswered Questions

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, and for disclaimer see previous chapter :)**

* * *

Unanswered questions seemed to be popping up all over the place. Who was trying to kill the girls? Was it Knife? Sword? Dagger? Or an other uncountable villain out there holding a grudge against any hero? Everyone was doing everything they could, but some girls, Grace, Bella and Astrid, couldn't help them. Astrid, obvious reason, Bella, well she's not much help when not in drugs, and Grace? She seemed to have come down with a nasty fever from her time in the rainforest. Bella and Grace had been locked in their rooms, armed with alarms in case they got out. They were mechanical voices, shouting that Shifter or Waterfall had escaped from their rooms. When that happened, someone ran to the room and pushed them back in. Gar and M'Gann were immune to the fever Grace had contracted, so they normally were the ones getting her back into bed.

* * *

GRACES POV  
Grace sat up, walking to her door and stepping out. The blaring alarm didn't seem to faze her, she just started wandering down a corridor.  
"Grace!" Gar shouted at her, rounding the corner.  
"Hey Gar," she smiled at him.  
"You have to stay in your room! Do you want me to do anything for you?" He asked, locking the door behind them as he pushed her into the room.  
"For you to let me out of the room," Grace slurred, falling backwards onto the bed as her legs gave out.  
"No can do, but I'll get you water?"  
"Please," Grace muttered, before falling asleep. Gar smiled at his friend, before quietly leaving the room.

* * *

NIGHTWING AND LYDIAS POV  
Lydia and Nightwing were having a movie night, to celebrate their relationship being re-established. Lydia held the popcorn in a bowl on her lap, and Nightwing Sat next to her, his arm thrown over her shoulders. It was almost midnight when Bella walked in.  
"Bella? How didn't your alarm go off?" Lydia exclaimed.  
"Hermione likes being steam," Bella grinned maniacally, before curling up in Nightwings lap, and laying her head in the popcorn, falling fast asleep.  
Nightwing sighed, and picked up his phone.  
"Bart? Hey, sorry I woke you, but you're only a few rooms away and I need you to get Bella out of the common area," before Nightwing could even hang up, a blast if air signaled Bart's arrival.  
"Bella?" He gently shook her awake.  
"Mr Invisible Unicorn Man called Ron!" Bella squealed, climbing onto Bart's back. "Pony ride," she hit his shoulder, none to gently, and he stumbled out the room, but not before giving a weak smile at Nightwing and Lydia, who burst out laughing.

* * *

QUANTA AND BLUE BEETLES POV  
Quanta dragged Jaime away to the cinema. They were, finally, going to finish watching Finding Nemo 2, because they had been forced to run out last time. They grabbed popcorn and drinks, and slipped into the cinema just as it began to darken.  
"Hey J?" Quanta poked her boyfriend.  
"Hmm?" He looked at her questionably.  
"We should do this more often," she smiled. He returned it, and leant down to peck her lips.  
"Yeah, we should," he agreed.

* * *

ANNA AND SUPERBOYS POV  
Anna gently cuffed him over the head, and he chuckled. They were at the local smoothie store, apparently one of Connors friends, Wendy, wanted to meet her.  
"Hey Connor, and you must be Anna. I'm Wendy," a girl with cropped black hair walked over, a bag slung over one shoulder.  
"Yes, I am," Anna smiled warmly at the girl, and so did Connor.  
"So this is your girlfriend hmm?" Wendy smirked at Connor as she sat down, who blushed a deep red.  
"I-I- um," Connor stuttered, which Anna thought was incredibly cute.  
"So?" This time Wendy turned to Anna, who also stuttered something unintelligible. Wendy sighed. This would be a long day.

* * *

ROBINS POV  
_Anyone who meant anything to him, stood in front of him in the briefing room._  
_"Worthless," Bruce sniffed._  
_"You'll never be a good enough Robin as me. At least Jason was rebellious," Dick smirked._  
_"Idiot," Bart sniffed, and Gar cackled._  
_"I don't like you anymore Neville! And neither does Trevor! That's why he won't wake up!" Bella screamed. The scene exchanged, flipping to the infirmary, where Astrid lay, still in her coma. Her heart flat lined._

Tim sat up gasping. Looking around himself, he recognised his room at Wayne Manor. He remembered now. Bruce had forced him to come home, instead of spend another night at in the infirmary. He dressed quickly, slipping on his shades as he snuck down to the Batcave.  
ROBIN B-20, the zeta beams announced as he ran to the infirmary.  
He just stood in the doorway, relief rushing through him that she hadn't actually died. He would never have forgiven himself if she had died while he was busy doing something as trivial as sleeping. He ran a hand through his messy hair, before sitting down to sleep in the chair by Astrids bed.


	8. Whizzies

**I'm sorry! Fanfic wasn't letting me update ANY stories of mine :( for disclaimer see chapter one, and thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot :)**

* * *

DOCTOR, NIGHTWING, ROBIN, ASTRID, SUPERBOY AND ANNA'S POV  
"Any minute now..." the doctor said, watching Astrid as she was roused from her comatose state.  
"I'll have to ask her a few questions when she wakes regarding her health, but after that you can ask your questions," the doctor continued. Nightwing nodded, Anna stood nervously, rocking back and forth on her heels, Connor stood stoically, one hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, and Robin just say in the chair by Astrids bed.  
"Whaa...?" Astrid groaned, as her eyes flickered open.  
"Hello Astrid, how're you feeling?" The doctor asked kindly.  
"Woozy," Astrid mumbled, rubbing her forehead, "what happened?"  
"Youve been comatose for a week. What's the last thing you remember?" The doctor checked her vital signs, finding them running smoothly.  
"I remember taking a photo of Q- Do you know identities?" Astrid cut herself off.  
"Everyone's but Nightwing, Batgirl, Batman, and Robin," the doctor nodded.  
"Of Quanta and Jaime, then nothing," Astrid shook her head. Robin bit his lip. She didn't remember the mistletoe.  
"Alright, I'm keeping you here for the day, you can leave tomorrow morning. Eat lots of sugar, get your energy levels up. Nightwing, nothing too strenuous," the doctor advised before leaving the infirmary with the test results.  
"Hey Astrid," Nightwing started, "do you know what happened to you?"  
"I know flashes," Astrid started, "Quanta and Jaime, then a black until the rings, then pain as the dimension ripped apart," a tear fell from Astrids green eye, "the cave. No room to breath. Closing in. No light. Sounds. Fear. Too small," by this point Astrid was hyperventilating.  
"Astrid calm down!" Anna shouted at her sister. Astrid nodded, her breathing slowed.  
"I thought you were dead," Astrid sobbed into her sisters shoulder.  
"You're OK, we're all OK," Anna soothed. Connor and Nightwing shared a look, and left the sisters and Robin alone.  
When Astrid was done crying, she picked her head up.  
"So what did I miss?" She asked brightly, as though she hadn't been crying a second ago.  
"Bella's high on medical drugs and giving everyone names from Harry Potter, tell you later, Grace has a fever, I've started dating Connor," Anna smiled brightly, before sending a covert look towards Robin, telling him he had to explain to Astrid the mistletoe incident.  
"I'll leave you to talk to Robin," Anna left the room, closing the door behind her.  
"What is it Tim?" Astrid asked. Robin shot a quick look around for any listening devices or cameras, and when he found none, he removed his mask.  
"Don't call me that," he hissed, "someone could hear."  
"Bat paranoia," Astrid rolled her eyes. "Really though Tim, what is it?" She lightly touched his arm. "What am I missing?"  
"On the day you left," Tim took a deep breath, "Quanta and Anna hung mistletoe above us."  
Astrids eyes widened in understanding, and took Tim's hand.  
"Tim..." Tim looked away, avoiding eye contact.  
"Tim," she said again, this time in a stronger tone if voice. He looked back at her.  
"I don't know if you thought it was just a mistletoe kiss or..." He really didn't want to continue on, "or if you feel the same way I do."  
Astrid cocked her head to the side, searching the blue of his eyes. When she found the sincerity there, her hand slipped to the back of his neck. She pulled him down, and kissed him. Tim smiled.

* * *

IMPULSE AND BATMANS POV  
"How is Astrid doing?" The Dark Knight growled at Bart, as they stood in the mission room  
"Great. Waking up from her coma today," Bart nodded.  
"Grace?"  
"Getting better."  
"How are Anna, Lydia and Quanta dealing with this?"  
"Pretty well. They got better when we found Grace," Bart leant against the wall, pulling an energy bar out of his pocket and taking a bite out of it.  
"And Bella?" Batman scowled at Barts laid back behaviour.  
At that moment, said girl walked in.  
"Mr Ron Invisible Unicorn Man! Voldemort!" Bella skipped it the room, a crazy smile of her face. Bart sighed, even he was getting annoyed by her behaviour.  
"Voldie!" She hugged Batman, and he growled in the back if his throat.  
"That's it. We're putting her in a water tube," he started leading her out the room towards the infirmary.  
"Water tube?" Bart asked, easily catching up with the Gotham hero.  
"We find  
"We're not sure it would work. It's our plan B, we use it on Aquamans serious injuries," Batman explained, pushing open the door to the infirmary. Robin sat by Astrids bed, mask back on as they chatted.  
"Hey Batman," they chorused. Batman nodded.  
"Trevor! You're awake! Hi Neville," Bella cast a glance to Robin, who smiled slightly.  
"I guess this is what you meant by Harry Potter names, Neville," Astrid laughed. Batman and Bart pushed Bella gently into a tube, before filling it to the brim with water. Bella yawned, something in the water making her sleepy, and closed her eyes.  
"She'll get out when fully hydrated," Batman said, before dropping out the room.  
"Hey Astrid!" Barry grinned, "want some Whizzies?" He held up a bag of the snack.


	9. Bonding

**For disclaimer see chapter one... thanks for all the reviews guys! You are all awesome! And, I'm sorry if I insult anyone with a hint or two in here, just saying it can be read as friendship or M-rated... So, read it as friendship...**

* * *

TEAMS POV  
"While we wait for Bella to heal, and Graces temperature to go down several more degrees, we are starting to track down who blew up the dimension," Nightwing started, "we tracked a signal to a warehouse in downtown Gotham. Batman and Robin went down and searched the place, but found no evidence of anyone being there for months. From the girls memories, the sensation was apparently like using the zeta beams, yet painful and producing a burning sensation. We have found 3 other signals, hidden by the first, stronger signal, that we need to check out. There will be three squads of four. Alpha, Superboy, Batgirl, Bumblebee and Impulse, this signal from Star City comes from the middle of Central Park. You will head there, Batgirl is in charge, take the Super Cycle. Beta, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl and Lagoon Boy, this signal comes from 300ft above the Pacific Ocean, Miss Martian is in charge and you will take the bio-ship. Delta, Robin, Beast Boy, Guardian and I will head to New York and trace the signal there and take the BatJet. Questions?"  
"Why can't we go? Quanta, Anna and I are fine," Lydia grumbled.  
"You're all still off missions for another week, we don't know if your mental state is strong enough," Nightwing clarified.  
"But- fine," Quanta sighed when she couldn't think of a good enough argument.  
"We leave in 5," Nightwing dismissed them, and walked over to his girlfriend.  
"You okay with not going on missions for now?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, I see your point. Plus I think Anna would like to spend Tim with her sister, without Robin," Lydia giggled, as the team dispersed around her.  
"Fine, after this how about you come to mine? Get some Chinese take-away?" He smiled slightly at her.  
"Sure, but only if you come back unharmed." She smiled widely.  
"I'll try my best," he smiled, stroking her cheek before heading off to the BatJet so he could finish the mission as soon as possible.

* * *

"Guardian, put the sliding information we accumulated into the computer. Debriefing tomorrow at 7am," Nightwing commanded. The teams nodded, as the girls who weren't on bed rest wandered into the room.  
"How'd the mission go?" Quanta walked over to Jaime, who had just removed his armour.  
"Well. No injuries, but barely any information," he kissed her lips quickly.  
"No injuries hmm?" Lydia walked up to Nightwing, as Anna wandered over to Connor. Robin had disappeared, probably off to visit Astrid.  
"Yep. Keeping your promise? Nightwing grinned, placing his hands on her waist.  
"Of course," Lydia grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the zeta tubes.  
"Don't you have classes in the morning?" Nightwing asked, typing in the coordinates for Blüdhaven.  
"Frees until 1," Lydia grinned, dragging her boyfriend into the light.

* * *

GRACE AND BEAST BOYS POV  
"Have fun?" Grace asked, sitting in her room with Gar.  
"Nah, better once you get out," he grinned. Grace laughed.  
"Ok, it's midnight and we have M'Ganns version of school in the morning," Grace gently pushed at his chest, but Gar caught her wrists.  
"Fine I'll go, but you gotta admit, M'Ganns lessons are awesome," he grinned. Grace and Gar had lessons in the mountain with M'Gann, as neither could go to school. But, as soon as Grace was better, she would go back to Gotham Academy, along with Astrid, Bella and Quanta, and Anna in her senior year.  
"Yeah, if I asked Bats maybe I don't have to go back to the Academy, but go, I need sleep," Grace giggled as Gar left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

ANNA AND SUPERBOYS POV  
"Hey Connor," Anna started, as Connor looked up from his essay. They were both in Anna's room, as Connor wrote an essay for college and Anna lazed around reading on her bed.  
"Yeah?" He asked, fingers pausing on the keyboard of his laptop.  
"Saturday, you wanna head to the Happy Harbour fair?" She asked.  
"Yeah, just us or others?" He stood up from the desk, and perched on the bed next to her.  
"Your choice," Anna shrugged.  
"Just us then," Connor kissed her forehead.

* * *

BELLA, ASTRID, ROBIN AND IMPULSES POV  
"Hey Bart," Astrid greeted, as the speedster walked in.  
"Hey Astrid, hey Robin," Bart greeted as he walked into the infirmary.  
"Here to see Bella?" Robin asked.  
"Yup. Nearly completely hydrated," Bart grinned as he stared at the girl in the water tube.  
"Night guys," he said after a moment, speeding out the room, Astrid and Robin watching him go.  
"He's worried," Astrid sighed. Robin hummed his agreement, and he laid down in the bed beside Astrid.  
"If I find there's not enough room tonight, I'm not afraid of making you hit the floor," Astrid muttered sleepily. Robin chuckled.  
"I know your not," he whispered, joining her in sleep.

* * *

QUANTA AND BLUE BEETLES POV  
"Quanta," Jaime knocked on Quanta's bedroom door that night. "Can I come in?"  
"Whaaa?" Quanta groaned sleepily. "Sure..."  
The door slid open, and Jaime stepped through.  
"Wanted to ask if you wanted me to make you breakfast in the morning?" He perched on the bed next to her.  
"What time?" Quanta asked suspiciously, one eye open.  
"10:30?" He asked.  
"As long as I don't have to cook," she muttered, closing her eyes again.  
"Night Q," he chuckled, kissing her forehead before exiting the room.


	10. Revenge

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF MAP :'( but there will be a third... vote for your favourite name on the poll on my page, and I will post here asap to tell you the third on is up. Thank you to all the amazing followers, favourites and reviews, you don't know how it warms my heart :) phaaaahahahhahah I don't have a heart :D for disclaimer see chapter one... I know it's short, but I had to put it up when I heard the news... the meeting with Warner Bros went through, and ****_YOUNG JUSTICE IS COMING BACK!_**

* * *

BELLA, ASTRID AND ROBINS POV  
The door to Bellas water pod snapped open, the water falling down the drain at the bottom.  
"What?" Bella asked no one in particular, stepping out of the close confinement the pod had her in.  
"Oh yeah," she said again, as she remembered the entirety of what she had done in her drugged state. She chuckled to herself, before walking over to where Robin had fallen asleep next to Astrid on the bed.  
"Robin, Robin, wake up," she poked Batmans protégé in the shoulder. Unfortunately, this woke Astrid up instead of the desired person.  
"Bella? You feeling better?" Astrid mumbled, sleep muffled green eyes staring at her friend.  
"Yep. What about you, you'd only just woken when Batman put me in the pod," Bella smiled.  
"Yeah, I'm good. But it's like 4am Bella, take a bed and go to sleep," Astrid mumbled, closing her eyes  
"Night," Bella yawned, before collapsing onto the bed opposite Astrid and her boyfriend.

* * *

GRACES POV  
Grace sat straight up in bed, before collapsing back onto the pillows again. She reached to the bedside cabinet, and pressed the large green button there.  
"You okay?" Gar walked in a second later, still yawning.  
"I feel weird," Grace muttered, as he skin glowed, before doing all together.  
"Ah, feeling better now," Grace stated. Gar handed her a thermometer, which she placed in her mouth as the monkey boy waited for the reading.  
"You're back to normal," Gar looked at the number the thermometer have out, "you can leave your room now."  
"Yes!" Greece pumped at air.

* * *

CONNORS POV  
On the other side of the mountain, Connor jerked from his sleep, having thinking he heard someone sitting ´yes ´. He listened attentively again, before shrugging it off, and going back to sleep.

* * *

KNIFE, SWORD, DAGGER AND VILLAINS POV  
The villain stood before Sword, Knife and Dagger.  
"Did they get the fake information?" The villain asked.  
"Yes," the identical triplets bowed their head simoultainiously.  
"Good. Now, we set the main stage of my plan in action." The villain, whose, half of their face cloaked in shadow, smirked.  
"I will have my revenge."


	11. SWD: Just Our Luck

**Hey! So, the third in the SWD series, SWD: Just Our Luck is up with chapter one! See you soon ;)**

**~ Stronger**


End file.
